sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scapolite ( Qwertyuiopscout123)
Scapolite is a gemsona made and owned by Qwertyuiopscout123. Personality Scapolite is a self-confident, brainy gem. She is very intellectual and level-headed, and always uses strategy before brute force to come out on top. Due to her new found powers, sh has grown to be a very sympathetic gem as well. She is shown to be quite an accomplished inventor, creating machines in very little time. She has also been shown to get very frustrated when fellow gems do things that go against the plan. Scapolite's nature of always having the plan executed and fulfilled perfectly has had a negative effect on her, as she has shown to be irritable when the plan, especially if it is her plan, go wrong. In The No Home Gem, she exhibits these traits until meeting Snowy, where she learns that not everything is in her control and she should go with the flow. History Scapolite was the head of a group of Scapolite's sent to Earth on a mission. There, she meets and befriends Snowy, learning that she possesses the ability to communicate with her. This causes the others to leave and report her. Tiger Iron crash lands and Scapolite helps her escape from Rubelite, sent to Earth to retrieve her. Once she and the Crystal Gems ensue a fight with Rubelite, Ice is sent to Earth and she and Rubelite fuse into Tiffany Stone. Before the two could escape, Ammolite bubbled them up. To be continued...... Appearance Scapolite stands at 5 '6 and has pale yellow skin, honey brown eyes, and yellow hair that falls just past her shoulders. She wears and orange headband with a small white star. she wears a brown dress with a light orange sash, and boots and bracelets that match the sash color. Her gem is a yellow Scapolite just below her neck. It is round with a semi-circle facet. Powers and Abilities Scapolite possesses standard gem traits and abilities, such as shapeshifting, weapon summoning, bubbling, and the ability to retreat to her gemstone if injured. Due to her lack of powerful kinetic abilities, Scapolite relies on various items and weapons to aid her. But, she doesn't have to focus all her energy on kinetic powers, allowing her to move very nimbly. Scapolite uses brain over brawn when fighting opponents more powerful than herself. Fusions At the moment, Scapolite has not fused with anyone yet. Skillset * Boomerang Proficiency- Scapolite can summon boomerangs from her gem to use as a weapon. They are very durable, can cut through almost anything, and can withstand intense heat and pressure. When she throws them, they can hit multiple targets at once causing great damage. She can Combine them to create larger ones that are even more powerful. ** Explosive Boomerangs-''' Scapolite's boomerangs have the ability to explode on command. ** '''Dual Wielding-They are very sharp, and Scapolite can use them like daggers in close combat. * Technological Prowess-''' Being a former pilot, Scapolite can understand the mechanics of Gem technology, to the extent of Pearl and Peridot. She has a knack for fixing and building things as well, such as cars, ships , planes, robots, etc. She always has some sort of technology on her person, whether for combat or just to build something. ** 'Engineering- '''As shown in the "No Home Gem" RP, Scapolite invent new devices and such very easily. She is seen using materials around her to create. So far, she has been shown to create a cooling device for Snowy. * '''Swordsmanship-' Scapolite is trained with basic swordfighting skills. '''Unique Abilities * Toxic Immunity-''' Scapolite is immune to all poisons and toxins. * 'Animal Communication-' She can understand the feelings and thoughts of animals on Earth. This ability also allows her to communicate with corrupted gems. It is hinted in the RP that she can see corruption's memetoies for a short while. Whether this only works on corruption's is unknown. As shown in the No Home Gems RP, Scapolite can transmit her thoughts to corruption's and they understand what she is saying, even if not able to communicate back. '''Additional Tools * Sword- Scapolite has a sword in her possession to use if needed. * Fire Blaster- In The No Home Gem RP, Scapolite creatred a Fire Blaster to use in combat. The blaster switches into three modes: * Charge Mode- This mode can shoot large fireballs at a target, but Ned to be charged. The longer the charge, the more powerful the blast. * Stream Mode- A stream of Fire is shot out ( Similair to a flamethrower, but with a lot less range.) * Rapid Mode- Multiple small fireballs shoot out, but do one alone does very little damage. This mode is most frequently used. Relationships Crystal Gems At first, Scapolite was on Homeworld's side during the Rebellion but later switched to the Crystal Gems. Snowy( Goldensunsheba) In The No Home Gem RP, Scapolite and Snowy have become bonded with eachnother. After their unlikely encounter, the two gems have become close friends. Scapolite can become very frustrated when Snowy does something that doesn't go according to plan, but tries to make the best of things. [[Tiger Iron (Goldensunsheba)|'Tiger Iron (Goldensunsheba)']] In The No Home Gem RP, Scapolite meets Tiger Iron after she escapes her prison, and are currently allies. Scapolite has a lotmof faith in Tiger Iron, even when it seems bad. Rubellite (Goldensunsheba) Though Scapolite found her a bit much due to her quick temper, she respects that she saved Snowy's life. Ice/Snow (Pokemonboy3000) Little is kmown about the relationship between the two, save the fact that Scapolite now knows that Snowy and Ice are "sisters". Ammolite ( Goldensunsheba) The two gems seem to get along fine as the both take an interest in Snowy. Tiffany Stone ( Goldensunboy3000) Not much is known about their relationship, but Scapolite can sense the hatred for Earth this fusion has. Appearances The No Home Gem (debut) First World's Problems (mentioned) Gallery ScapoliteSpacesuit.jpg|Scapolite's space suit. Scap&Snowy.jpg|Scapolite and Snowy. TheDynamicDuo.jpg|Scap and Snowy, Part II RubeScapFlowerAndChrys.jpg|^w^ Snowy everywhere.png|Scap and Snowy by Goldensunsheba! TrainerScap.jpg|Gotta catch em' all... Snow_Snowy_Rube_and_Scap.png|The Snows playing in the snow... Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Approved Characters